


Love you (Softly, Maybe)

by teamfreeawesome



Series: Lilo drabbles [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Louis-centric, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreeawesome/pseuds/teamfreeawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Liam is a contradiction: so <em>soft</em> and so <em>strong</em> all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you (Softly, Maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another 30 minute drabble. I've come to the conclusion that these are like... a splurge of words onto paper? It's been really fun so far (and some have been quite cathartic) and I hope you guys are enjoying them! 
> 
> Finally, a properly happy fic! (Even when it's fluff it's not exactly _fluff_ though. I think I have a problem :P) 
> 
> Let me know if there are any mistakes because I haven't really seen any point in getting these beta-d :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not true. It's a work of fiction and no harm was meant by the writing of this. To me: fanfiction One Direction are fictional characters. I don’t, in any way, equate the stories to their real-life counter parts, because they aren’t the same people. Also, please, nobody send this to anyone included in this fic or anyone that they know.

Falling in love with Liam should be like everything else Louis does. It should be _wild_ and _loud_ and _chaotic_ – a blanket of _untamed_ hiding just how vulnerable he feels.

Instead it’s –

                                slow and syrupy; a feather-soft descent into the delicious, shivery ache of love.

*

Being in love with Liam is so _vast_. It’s a tender, throbbing _intense_ \- bigger than the universe and brighter than the stars.

Loving Liam is the spread of Louis’ heart out into galaxies as they breathe quietly together, soft touches like flickers of sunshine across Louis’ skin. It’s the slackening of his tether to Earth until he’s floating gently in the clouds.

Loving Liam is a contradiction: so _soft_ and so _strong_ all at once.

*

Zayn described his love for Perrie like a _burn_ , once. Described it like scorching flames flickering delightfully from within, every kiss like a firework against the night’s sky.

*

Louis thinks that love is like a marshmallow, with Liam. It’s soft and squidgy and bounces back, gentle and sweet. It moulds to the shape of them; dips to the weight of their bodies.

Their marshmallow love – it’s warmth and honey-sweetness wrapped around Louis’ hums of delight.

*

Sometimes rumbles of _kiss me_ curl out tenderly across Louis’ skin like a trail of molasses, quick licks of love swept across his stomach. So he does.

Kissing Liam is sweet sunbursts of affection across his tongue, lazy and warm as legs twine together. It’s the fuzzy feel of _intimacy_ as Liam smiles against Louis’ neck, chuckling in the afternoon light. And as soft leg hairs brush against each other, Louis feels his heart trickle _happy_ to his extremities – his love sleepy and sated as they lie curled between sun-soaked sheets.

*

He’s brash, is Louis. Loud and bright and _shiny_. Unconcerned and concerned all at once; his life a desperate mess of conflicting vulnerabilities. But Liam –

                              he takes Louis’ hand, soft and slow (fingers twining together) - and breathes _i love you_ under Louis’ ribs, tracing patterns of _beloved_ into his skin.

*

Falling in love with Liam was _easy_. And Louis –

                                                                                                he’s going to _stay_ fallen. 

He’s going to stay fallen (wings tucked away), cushioned in Liam’s _indulgent_.

He’s going to stay fallen (feathers scattered to the wind), cold winters warmed by Liam’s smile.

He’s going to stay fallen, heart too big for his chest as he says _i do_.

 

 

Because. Louis –

                             he _does_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are like love and I like a bit of love ;) <3


End file.
